Spider
by ComeAlongPondX
Summary: ONE-SHOT. There's a spider. Everyone likes to see Jake suffer, so no one helps him from the massive spider blocking his door. JakexOC. Mentions of TomxOC. T cause I'm paranoid :


**Spider**

**Summary: There's a spider. Everyone likes to see Jake suffer, so no one helps him from the massive spider blocking his door. JakexOC. Mentions of TomxOC.**

**A/N: I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while, and out of the random ideas I've come up with, I decided to do this one for my first AITA fan fic, _and_ my first fan fic. I also wanted to make Jake a wimp :). So enjoy!**

**By the way, if you see any mistakes, can you tell me? Thanks :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens In The Attic or Wipeout. I do, however, own Kendall and Adrian.**

Jake Pearson is not a wimp. Jake Pearson is not scared of anything. Nothing can shake Jake Pearson. Jake Pearson- Who was he kidding? Jake Pearson was sitting on the bed with his knees up at his chin, trying to keep away from a spider. If Jake Pearson was scared of nothing, what the bloody hell was he doing sitting on his bed with his crush of five years, hiding from an evil spider named after a Harry Potter character?

He had only half been listening to Tom ramble. He was too absorbed in the TV to care what his cousin was talking about. I mean, it was Wipeout. It's people getting thrown off things into water. He wanted to watch it, not listen to Tom's rambling about... stuff.

Jake looked up at the ads to see what Tom was talking about. He was greeted with empty chinese cartons and crushed coke cans. What he wasn't greeted with was Tom. Tom was no longer sitting on the end of his bed and the door was wide open. He had heard him say something, but he said 'Kendall' and Jake zoned out again.

Kendall was Tom's girlfriend, and Jake isn't too keen on their mushy love stuff. He's not one for watching Tom and his blonde girlfriend hold hands and giggle and rub it in his face. Kendall's alright looking, he supposes. She's a typical girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, of average height. But Adrian. Adrian is better than Kendall. Adrian is way shorter than Kendall, and has brown eyes and brown hair. And she's really cute, but that's beside the point. Tom was with his _girlfriend_ and Jake was in his room, that needed to be tidied, watching Wipeout. Alone.

Or he thought he was, anyway.

It moved. Right next to the TV was a bigger than a golf ball sized black, hairy spider. It scurried along the carpet, towards him.

Jake didn't know what to do at first. His eyes went wide, his jaw dropped and he scrambled to his feet on the pillows as he registered the massive freaking spider crawling towards him.

Jake, being as totally _manly_ as he is did the first thing any guy would do. He screamed. Loudly, kicking at the carton and can infront of him, sending them flying in the spiders direction. The spider seemed to re-think his route and fled towards the door.

"Holy fu..." Jake started to yell, trailing off, realising that this massive bloody beast was blocking his door.

He began breathing heavily, and cursed a bit between breaths. Jake suddenly got really paranoid, grabbing at his blonde hair, checking for more spiders, or maybe that things babies. He shuddered at the thought.

He glared at the spider, who seemed content with blocking his doorway. Jake figured this was over the top for most people, so he guessed he must have arachnophobia, unlike everyone he knew, who was fine with spiders. _Hannah_ was fine with spiders. _Tom_ was fine with them. _Art and Lee_ were fine with them. _Bethany_ was.

Wait. Beth.

"Beth! Bethany! Beth, Beth, BETHANY!" He began yelling. The blonde walked past the door as he said that, taking one look at Jake before laughing.

"Ah ha ha! Jake, what are you doing? Get down!" She giggled, shaking her head.

Jake pointed accusingly at the spider, which Bethany looked at.

"Ooh. Freaking huge spider," she mused, before going on her way down the stairs.

"BETHANY! MOVE THE SPIDER!"

"Nope!"

Jake glowered after his older cousin as she walked away, then he glowered at the spider, who was almost mocking him now. He slumped against the headboard. He was defeated. Maybe he could get Hannah?

"HANNAH!"

The seven year old popped up from somewhere in the hallway.

"Wha- Big spider, Jake. I didn't know you had a pet spider. What's his name?" Hannah grinned, looking at the spider.

Jake resisted the urge to say anything he shouldn't around Hannah and shook his head.

"Can you move him for me?" He asked the small child.

"Bethany told me not to do you any favours," she said. "Especially ones to do with the giant spider in your door way."

Jake groaned in frustration. "Thanks Han," he mumbled.

"Any time!" And she was gone.

Jake considered crying. The spider was bloody massive and was staring at him with however many eyes it had. He glared again and decided to settle for the third best thing.

"TWINS! ART! LEE! GET UP HERE, PLEASE!" The twins appeared from either side of the door, stepping back as they saw the spider.

"Woah."

"Move it," Jake said, through gritted teeth. The twins looked at eachother, Jake, then the spider. Jake had decided to call it Voldemort, simply because he was sure it had magical powers, and would _kill him_ now, his arachnophobia hitting whole new levels.

"We would." Lee said.

"But watching you suffer is fun," Art shrugged, and the two walked away.

Jake was screwed. He wouldn't call Tom and be called a wimp. He would just wait for it to go.

Jake was pissed. It had been ten minutes and the spider was still there. It had moved to the side, and Jake had stepped off the bed slowly. Voldemort was having none of that and scuttled back near the door.

"Jake? What's going on?" a familiar voice asked. Jake looked up to see the last person he expected in his doorway.

"AD?" he frowned, looking at Adrian.

"Hey. What's going on."

"Voldemort," he said simply, to the Latina.

"The fictional character?" She asked, confused.

"What? No. The spider," Jake said, pointing to Voldemort the spider.

"Oh. He's big."

"Thanks. Can you... help me?" He whispered the last part, not wanting to seem like a total loser infront of his crush.

"Sure. What do you want me to do." Jake almost cried at the thought of getting out of the room, which was starting to feel smaller.

"Put a cup over it."

"Sure. I might have to get a... bowl," she says slowly, peeking at Voldemort.

Adrian re-appeared moments later with a mixing bowl, preparing to drop it on Voldemort.

Voldemort was having none of that either, because he moved suddenly. Adrian drops the bowl and races through the room to jump onto the bed, into Jake's arms.

"Nice going, AD," he sighed, patting her shoulder.

So that's how Jake 'Fearless' Pearson ended up on his bed after twenty minutes with his best friend, the girl he's had a crush on since he was ten.

The next thing Adrian did shocked Jake.

"I have an idea," she whispered. He looked at her but said nothing. "I'm going to run to the door a-"

"What!" Jake hissed. He began to think of various scenarios of this plan going terribly wrong. Adrian would run to the door, the spider would rush out between them and he'd get stuck.

Or The spider would turn out to be the kind that jumped and it would pounce on her face and hurt her.

"Yeah, and I'll open it, the spider will hopefully run so then you run!" She didn't seem to see the flaw to her plan.

"AD, that's a terrible idea!" He said. "It'll run towards me-"

"Don't worry. Look, while I feel brave-"

"No!" Jake protested as Adrian made her move. He lunged after her and grabbed her leg. She toppled off the bed and hit the floor with a thump, half dragging Jake off too.

She looked at the spider and realised. This spider _was_ a jumping spider. It could easily leap the small distance to her face.

She didn't care about breaking things like the lamp beside the bed, or Jake's nose as she kicked her legs, pulling herself up. The lamp _did_ crash to the floor and the spider changed modes. Into fight mode.

It was bigger than Jake remembered.

"VOLDEMORT!" Jake yelled at the spider as it scuttled across the floor.

It reached the foot of the bed and Jake jumped into gear.

This was a jumping spider, and jumping spiders jumped, incase you didn't know. It was going to jump onto the bed.

"AD, MOVE!" He yelled into the brunnette's ear and stood up, pulling her with her. He grabbed her wrist, fleeing from the bed, over the spider and out the open door. Adrian slammed the door. Voldemort was not a nice spider and he wanted to attack Adrian's face. She would not put up with that crap.

They both leaped towards the stairs, tumbling down. They landed at the bottom and Jake's instincts kicked in. He grabbed Adrian's face and kissed her.

She was taken by suprise, but obliged and kissed him back.

She pulled back and stared at him.

"I nearly died today," she whispered, realising her face was wet. She'd been crying, and evidently so had Fearless Pearson.

"I'm never going in there again," He said, even though the spider didn't exactly almost _kill_ her. Adrian nodded.

At that moment, Nina Pearson walked in, seeing her nephew and his best friend lying at the bottom of the stairs in a heap.

"What happened?" she asked, dropping her keys in the bowl.

There was an uproar of yells and sobs.

"Spider!"

"It tried to eat my face!"

"No one would pick it up!"

"Bowl!"

"AD nearly died!"

"I nearly died!"

"I'll get the glass," she sighed.

"Much obliged." She raised her eyebrows at Jake.

"I love you?"

"Mmhm," She muttered, walking into the kitchen.

**Increadibly badly written kiss is increadibly badly written. I'm thinking I should write something continuing this or something. What do you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
